I Still Love You
by AiKi Aeru
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Begitupun bagi Connie. Oneshot, fic untuk Challenge #GetWellSoon!


"Connie…" panggilnya lemah.

"Sasha! Ada apa?" balasku.

"Aku mohon, tepatilah janjiku," pintanya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Bahagialah dengan orang, uhuk, yang kau cintai… tolong tepatilah… Aku tetap mencintai, uhuk, mu…"

"SASHAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>I Still Love You<strong>

**Rate : T**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Story and idea © ai don nou #RIP English**

**By Aishi Kichianobe**

**Pair : Connie x Sasha**

**Warning : AU, OC, Chara Death :'v, Typos, dll yang akan bisa ditemukan orang yang hebat**

**Untuk Challenge #GetWellSoon**

* * *

><p><span><em>Trost, 26 Juli 2019<em>

"Connie! Makasih banget hadiahnya!" sahut gadis bersurai coklat tersebut sambil memelukku.

"Eh, iya Sha.." ujarku sambil balas memeluknya. Tapi, ya, tinggi badan kami berbeda kira-kira 10 cm. Tapi, berat badan kami hanya berbeda 1 kg (Loh? Kenyataan kok!).

Hari ini, teman—yang sebetulnya sudah lama kusukai—ku bernama Sasha Blouse berulangtahun. Aku—Connie Springer— menghadiahkannya 2 box kentang rebus. Yep, kesukaan Sasha adalah benda bulat lonjong berwujud kentang, berasa kentang, dan bernama (tentunya) kentang.

Sering ia disebut sebagai 'Gadis Kentang', tapi menurutnya, itu adalah penghinaan. Aneh.

"Connie! Terima kasih, sekali lagi! Kentang rebus buatan ibumu ini benar-benar enak!" ujarnya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum senang. Tak apalah bila kentang rebus dari ibuku dimakan habis olehnya, yang penting, ia seorang yang memakannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sha!" sahut Eren sambil menyerahkan sebuah box ke Sasha.

"Wah! Apa ini Eren?" tanya Sasha antusias sambil membuka box tersebut. "Boneka kentang? Imut sekali…"

"Tapi, tak ada bandingannya dengan hadiah yang Connie berikan padamu," ucap Eren.

'Trims kawan!' kodeku pada Eren. Ia hanya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Aih.. Kenapa aku jadi ingat pertemuan kami beberapa tahun yang lalu?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Ragako, 24 Juli 2009_

'Pasti dibalas!' batinku bersemangat. Sedang apa aku? Aku sedang menulis surat!

Untuk siapa? Untuk sahabat penaku tercinta di kota Dauper. Siapa namanya? Sasha Blouse, si pecinta kentang.

"Selesai… Tinggal kukirim saja," ujarku sambil meletakkan surat tersebut ke dalam amplop. Lalu, aku mengambil perangko dan menempelkannya.

"Semoga cepat sampai," ujarku sambil menyerahkan surat tersebut dan uang berjumlah 2500 ke tukang pos.

"Sha… ku harap kita cepat ketemu, ya…" gumamku sambil menggambar bagaimana kira-kira wajahnya Sasha.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bandara Ragako, 2 Juli 2015<span>_

"Ibu, Ayah, Connie pergi dulu ke Trost untuk melanjutkan ke tingkat SMP," pamitku pada ibu dan ayah ku tercinta.

"Ya Connie, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan selalu hati-hati," pesan ibuku.

"Jangan lupa mengunjungi kami," pesan ayahku. Mereka melambaikan tangan. Aku membalasnya. Daan, aku melihat ibuku mengeluarkan sapu tangan.

Saat aku masuk ke dalam pesawat, aku, entah kenapa, menitikkan air mata. Bukannya efek pertama kali naik pesawat, tapi karena aku akan 6 bulan atau mungkin satu tahun berada di ibukota.

"Kentangnya kurang nih…" ujar seorang disebelahku. Aku meliriknya. Rambut coklat dan iris coklat itu, sepertinya aku kenal deh…

"Hfftt… semoga bertemu Connie di Trost nanti," Heh? Ia menyebutkan namaku?

"Maaf, permisi," tanyaku. Ia menoleh. "Apa kau Sasha Blouse?"

"Ya! Apa kau Connie Springer?" ujarnya.

"Tentu! Ternyata, wajahmu sama dengan sketsa yang kugambar 6 tahun lalu!" ucapku tertawa sambil menunjukkan gambarku (yang itu loh…).

"Wah… Hebatnya!" pujinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau naik pesawat ini?" tanyaku.

"Bandara di Dauper sedang dalam perbaikan karena sebuah insiden. Ya, kau pasti tau lah, kan masuk di koran bahkan TV," jelasnya. Aku menganggukkan kepala seraya mengerti—padahal enggak—.

"Eh Sha," ia menoleh. Hei, kenapa ada semburat merah dipipiku?!

"Kau sempat berpikir gak, kalau aku ini botak?" tanyaku.

"Ya," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena adik sepupuku juga botak,"

AAAH! Kenapa kepalaku mendidih?!

"Con, kamu kok bengong?" tanya Sasha. Aku menggeleng.

"Enggak kok, Sha," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"_Pesawat akan sampai ke Trost sebentar lagi, mohon kencangkan sabuk pengaman Anda,_" Eh? Cepet bener! Perasaan, baru saja aku duduk, tapi.. ah sudahlah. Pesawat memang cepet, kan?

* * *

><p><span>Bandara Trost<span>

"Hei Connie!" panggil seorang lelaki bersurai coklat susu kepadaku.

"Hei Jean!" balasku dan kami melakukan brofist.

"Hei Coooon! Sudah punya pacar kau ternyata!" goda Jean.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini temanku, Sasha Blouse. Sasha, ini Jean Kirschtein, teman kecilku yang pindah ke Trost 9 tahun lalu!" jelasku.

"Salam kenal Jean!" ucap Sasha. Ia menawarkan jabat tangan.

"Iya Sha," ujar Jean membalasnya.

"Ano, dimana kost-an untuk cewek?" tanya Sasha.

"Ayo ikut sama kami, kau bisa tinggal dengan Mikasa dan Annie," jawab Jean. "Sedangkan Connie bersamaku dan Eren.

"Oke, aku ikut, tapi koperku mesti kuambil dulu," ujar Sasha sambil menunggu kopernya.

* * *

><p><span>Pusat kota Trost<span>

"Halo, aku Sasha Blouse dari kota Dauper. Kau Mikasa, kan? Boleh aku tinggal di kost ini?" tanya Sasha. Perempuan bersurai sewarna Onyx tersebut hanya melirik Jean, dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Mikasa!" ujar Sasha sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku membalasnya.

"Con,"

"Hn?"

"Kau SMP mana?"

"SMP Trost, lah,"

"Sama donk! Sasha?"

"Ya sama lah Jean…"

* * *

><p><span><em>SMP Trost, 6 Juli 2015<em>

"Kelas 7-B mana ya?" tanyaku sambil melintasi koridor sekolah.

"Connie! Kau masuk 7-B, kan!?" tanya suara itu. Eh? Sasha!?

"Iya, Sha!" jawabku.

"Sama donk!" ucapnya tersenyum. _Kami-sama_! Kenapa hanya dengan senyumnya aku bisa meleleh?!

"Hei! Kalian ngapain?" tanya Jean. Kami menoleh. "Kelas 7-B ada disini! Lagian, kita sekelas juga!" ujarnya.

"Arigatou Jean!" aku segera masuk, disusul oleh Sasha.

"Hai, kau Connie, kan? Aku Eren, Eren Jaeger," ujar seorang pemuda berambut cokat dan bermata sewarna zamrud menawarkan jabat tangan.

"Yep, Connie Springer. Maaf kemarin hanya mie instan yang kumasak," ujarku membalasnya.

"Tak masalah, enak juga kok," ucapnya tersenyum.

"Sasha…" aku menoleh. Ada gadis berambut hitam yang kemarin di belakang Sasha.

"Ma-Maaf soal kemarin, Mikasa… Kentang yang ku bawa kurang banyak, jadi maafkan aku, karena menghabiskan stok kentang kalian…" kata Sasha.

"Yaudah, kau sadar juga," ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dibelakang Mikasa (aku masih tak paham dan tak yakin dengan nama mereka).

"Annie Leonhart!" apa itu sepupunya? Rambutnya sama.

"Duh… Reiner, kau belum puas tentang kemarin?" tanya gadis (yang kayaknya) bernama Annie tersebut.

"Tentu, aku belum," jawab lelaki tersebut.

"Hei Conn! Kenapa diam? Bukannya dulu, kau malah suka membakar petasan LPG!?" Jean meremas bahuku. Ups, semua orang menoleh.

"Itu hal tergreget yang pernah kudengar," ucap Sasha sambil tertawa.

"Oh ya, aku Mikasa Ackerman,"

"Annie Leonhart,"

"Reiner Braun,"

"Bertolt Hoover.. Sa-salam kenal!" Buset, jangkung sekali orang yang satu ini.

"Co-Connie Springer,"

"Kau asli mana?" tanya Eren.

"Ragako," jawabku. Entah kenapa, semuanya malah Jawdrop, kecuali Sasha dan Jean.

"Itu kan, daerah penghasil kentang terbaik," tebak Reiner.

"Yap. Kalian sendiri asli mana?" tanyaku.

"Lahir di Shinganshina, tapi berdarah Jerman," Eren.

"Setengah Jepang dan setengah Amerika. Lahir di Maria," Mikasa.

"Jerman, tapi lahir di sebuah desa tak bernama," Reiner.

"Sama dengan Reiner," Bertolt.

"Aku asli… Entahlah," Annie? Kok tidak tahu ya?

"Pagi semuanya!" sahut seorang lelaki bersurai pirang.

"Hai!" itu mungkin sepupunya.

"Akhirnya!" itu mungkin sepupunya Eren kali, ya?

"Eh, ada murid baru, ya?" tanya lelaki pirang itu.

"Aku Krista Lenz," ujar gadis pirang itu.

"Connie Springer," ujarku.

"Sasha Blouse," ujar Sasha.

"Armin Arlert, asli Inggris, lahir di Shinganshina,"

"Ymir, asli Skotlandia, mungkin,"

"Krista sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Ada Jerman dan ada Amerika," jawabnya.

"Sasha asli mana?" tanya Jean.

"Dauper," semua langsung Jawdrop kecuali aku, Mikasa, Annie, dan Jean.

"Pasti kemampuan berburumu hebat!" ujar seorang pria bersurai hitam di belakang Jean.

"Marco Bott, asli Jinae," ujarnya lagi.

"Memang, tapi, kadang-kadang malah nyasar ke perbatasan antara Dauper dan Ragako," ujar Sasha.

"Ada guru!" sahut Reiner. Kami segera ke tempat duduk.

* * *

><p><span><em>SMP Trost, 20 Juni 2018<em>

"Kyaa! Aku lulus!" sahut Sasha bahagia.

"Aku juga Sha!" ucapku sambil merangkulnya.

"Armin nilai tertinggi, sempurna," ujar Eren terkekeh.

"Mikasa kedua ya?" tanyaku. Eren mengangguk.

"Ketiganya Reiner, keempatnya Bertolt, kelimanya Annie, dan, Yeay! Aku keenam!" sorak Eren.

"Untung kelas 12-C lulus semua," ucap Jean sambil menangis terharu.

"Kalian mau SMU dimana?" tanya Marco.

"SMU Legion! Sudah dari dulu aku ingin kesana!" ujar Eren mantap.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengubah pemikiranku tentang masuk ke SMU Brigade," ucap Jean pelan.

"Aku, ingin masuk ke SMU Legion saja, deh," ujarku.

"Seandainya aku bisa masuk SMU dengan kalian, yah," ucap Marco.

"Memangnya kenapa Marco? Kau bisa masuk SMU Brigade, kan? Kau kan diatasku," ujarku heran.

"Tidak, tidak," ucapnya. "Aku hanya bercanda,"

"Oh," aku hanya ber-oooh ria.

* * *

><p><span><em>SMU Legion, 9 Juli 2018<em>

Kelas 10-B yang sunyi, tak seperti kelas kami terdahulu di SMP.

Ya, banyak yang tidak lulus, dari kelas lain. Sebagian besar yang lulus masuk ke SMU Garrison.

Jean sedang menangisi sesuatu. Sahabatnya dan sahabat kami, Marco, meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis. Tubuhnya hanya ditemukan setengah. Itu membuat kami tenggelam dalam duka.

Sementara Annie, ia masuk SMU Brigade. Ya, cukup dekat dengan SMU kami karena hanya berjarak 400 meter.

"Connie," panggil Sasha.

"Iya?" balasku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Yah, untuk membangkitkan semangat mereka," bisik Sasha.

"Ide bagus," bisikku.

"Ano, aku ada rahasia," ujar Sasha malu-malu.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kentangku habis… kantongku juga sedang kering…" ucapnya.

"Yaudah, besok kau ke kost-ku saja, aku punya banyak kentang yang kubawa dari Ragako kemarin," kataku.

"Makasih Conn!" ucapnya dan mencium pipiku. _KAMI-SAMA_! Kenapa ini terjadi lagi?

_Sasha's POV_

Fyuuh… hampir saja aku bilang padanya kalau kemarin, aku positif Leukimia. Gawat kalau ia tahu, persahabatan kami akan runtuh seketika.

Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi, aku suka Connie!

* * *

><p><em><span>SMU Legion, 12 Juli 2018<span>_

_Normal POV (Connie's POV)_

"Sha? Kenapa bengong?" tanyaku.

"Maaf Connie, aku cuma kehabisan ide untuk nulis Fanfiction," jawab Sasha.

"Sekarang kan sedang jamkos (jam kosong), mau kubantu gak?" tawarku. Ia hanya mengangguk senang.

"Jadi, gimana plotnya?" tanyaku.

"Seorang pria SMU dan gadis SMU jatuh cinta. Tapi, si gadis menyadari bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi karena Leukimia yang ia derita," jelas Sasha.

"Fandom apaan? Pair? AU, ya?" tanyaku.

"Fandom Shingeki no Kyojin (Yo dawg bukan ini?), pairnya Levi x Petra, mirip nama guru kita. AU emang lah," jawab Sasha.

"Ada yang membicarakan kami?" aku membelalakkan mataku. 2 orang yang dimaksud muncul tiba-tiba.

"Iya, Pak," ucapku.

"Aku dan Levi bisa bantu, kok. Lagian, itu juga OTP-ku!" ucap Ibu Petra. Aku dan Sasha berpandangan.

"Oke, Bu. Tapi plot awalnya mohon jangan diganti," ucap Sasha.

"Oke deh!" ujar Ibu Petra.

_Flashback off_

* * *

><p>Ya, begitulah. Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Untungnya besok libur dan masuk kembali hari Senin.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>SMU Legion, 29 Juli 2019<span>_

"Sasha! Kamu gak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku panik. Aku sendiri prihatin melihat Sasha yang sudah kehabisan tisu. Semua tisunya penuh dengan darah.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Con," jawabnya. Darimana nggak apa-apa? Wajahmu saja sudah pucat begitu!

"Aku panggil Pak Erwin, ya!" ucapku sambil menuju kantor guru.

"Permisi, ada Pak Erwin?" tanyaku sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Anak kelas 11-A, ya? Itu pak Erwin," ucap Pak Moblit, asisten Ibu Hanji.

"Makasih, Pak," aku segera menghampiri meja Pak Erwin.

"Pak! Sasha pucat! Dari tadi dia mimisan terus!" ucapku panik.

"Mana?" Pak Erwin ikut-ikutan panik.

"Di kelas!" jawabku.

_Sasha's POV_

Inikah akhirnya? Setelah berjuang setahun melawannya? Bahkan, perasaanku kepada Connie belum sempat ku katakan.

Kulihat seorang berjas hitam. Itu malaikat maut, atau, cuma halusinasi, ya?

"Sasha," oh, Connie. Berhasilkah kau memanggil, uhuk, Pak Erwin?

"Sasha! Bertahanlah!" Con, aku tak akan biarkan tangisanmu itu meleleh.

_Normal POV_

"Hiks, apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sambil terisak-isak. Saat ini, aku sedang diruang tunggu rumah sakit. Pak Erwin, tadi menelpon rumah sakit dan membawa Sasha. Aku minta izin ikut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mikasa, Eren, dan yang lainnya datang. Bahkan, Annie juga.

"Connie! Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasha?" tanya Annie.

"Ia terus menerus mimisan sampai wajahnya pucat," aku terpotong. Seorang dokter berjalan ke arah kami.

"Kalau bisa kukatakan, gadis ini terkena Leukimia sejak setahun yang lalu," ucapan dokter itu membuatku sesak napas. Setahun? Sasha! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku akan hal ini?!

"Lalu," semua menoleh kearahku. "Apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya? Apa ia masih memiliki harapan hidup?"

"Satu-satunya cara hanya Leukimia. Tapi, kami khawatir akan reaksi obat keras terhadap tubuhnya," jelas dokter itu.

"Harapan hidupnya, kira-kira 2 minggu lagi karena Leukimia tersebut sudah tingkat akut," ucap dokter tersebut menyesal.

"Tak apa," dokter tersebut kembali menoleh ke arahku. "Aku bisa membiayai biaya kemoterapinya,"

"Kau yakin Nak?"

"Aku tak pernah seyakin ini, demi sahabatku,"

"Baiklah," dokter itu lalu memerintahkan para suster untuk proses kemoterapi.

"Connie! Sadarlah!" ucap Eren menggoncang-goncangkan bahuku. "Kau tahu kan dokter itu tadi ngomong apa!"

"Aku tak peduli, Eren. Karena.. aku, menyukainya," ujarku menunduk.

"Connie, kau, ternyata punya rasa yang sama dengan Sasha," ucap Mikasa. Aku menoleh ke arah Mikasa.

"Sasha pernah cerita padaku kalau ia menyukaimu. Tapi, ia tak pernah cerita soal penyakitnya," ucap Annie.

"Aku," aku mengambil handphone di sakuku. "Akan menelpon orang tuanya,"

* * *

><p><span>2 jam kemudian…<span>

"Sasha! Mana anakku?" itu ayahnya Sasha.

"Dia di ruang kemoterapi, pak," jawabku.

"Apa? Tapi aku tak punya cukup…"

"Aku yang membayar semua biayanya!" ucapku. Pria setengah baya itu terdiam.

"Terima kasih, Connie," ujarnya terisak. "Kau memang calon tunangan yang baik. Tak salah aku memilihmu,"

Aku menoleh. "Maaf, maksud Anda?"

"Ketika Sasha selalu menerima surat, aku heran. Ia bilang bahwa surat ini merupakan surat dari sahabat penanya yang tinggal di Ragako. Saat Sasha tertidur, diam-diam aku membaca suratmu. Aku kagum padamu, pantas saja Sasha sering mendapat nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran mengarang," jelasnya.

"Lalu, saat liburan kenaikan SMU, Sasha menjadi cepat lelah. Entah kenapa. Ketika kami memeriksanya ke rumah sakit terdekat, ia positif Leukimia. Itu sebabnya pada saat ia akan ke bandara Ragako, aku menitip salam untukmu. Salam untuk selalu menjaganya," jelasnya lagi.

"Saat aku bilang bahwa Sasha akan dijodohkan dengan kau, ia malah dengan senang hati menerimanya," ucapnya sambil mengusap cairan bening disudut matanya.

"Kemoterapi tahap pertama selesai!" umum dokter tersebut. Kami bernapas lega. Atmosfer yang tadinya suram, tiba-tiba menjadi lega. Krista saja sampai memeluk Ymir.

"Eh? Blouse?" sahut dokter itu. "Ini anakmu?" ayah Sasha mengangguk.

* * *

><p><span>3 jam kemudian…<span>

_Sasha's POV_

"Di-Dimana aku?" aku bangun dengan di sambut ciuman di bibir. Ya ampun, ini ciuman pertamaku di bibir!

"Kau di ruang inap, Sasha," orang itu melepas ciumannya.

"Ruang inap? Connie, jangan-jangan kau…"

"Aku sudah tahu,"

"Tentang penyakitku?"

"Dan segalanya," aku bungkam.

"Connie, aku merasakan hal yang aneh," ujarku. "Rasanya, aku tak memiliki mahkotaku lagi,"

Connie menoleh, dan menitikkan air matanya. "Memang benar, mahkotamu tinggal sedikit,"

Aku menunduk. "Aku, tak cantik lagi, bukan?"

Ia menoleh lagi. "Tentu saja kau masih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku ingin ikut tersenyum. Sayangnya, tak bisa. Bibir ini rasanya kaku, mungkin karena ciuman tadi. Yep, aku syok.

_Normal POV_

"Sasha, kau sudah sadar!" ucap Bertolt. Sasha mengangguk.

"Lapar?" tanya Jean. Sasha mengangguk.

"Tenang Sasha, aku bawa kentang rebus yang kemarin," ucapku menawarkan kentang rebus. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum kelaparan. Ia segera menghabiskan kentang-kentang rebus dengan lahap.

"Rekor, 5 menit per 10 kentang," umum Armin.

"Kenyang?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku mau nanya," ujar Reiner. "Leukimia itu apaan ya?"

Wah, otaknya Reiner lumayan tumpul soal IPA. Pantas saja NEM IPAnya saat SMP Cuma 7.5. sedangkan yang lainnya 10.

"Penyakit Leukemia disebut juga dengan kanker darah. Dimana Leukosit atau sel darah putih diproduksi secara berlebihan," jelas Armin. Kami bertepuk tangan sementara Reiner sedang menahan malu.

"Gejalanya?" tanya Reiner lagi.

"Didalam tubuh, kurangnya sel darah merah. Sedangkan secara fisik, wajah akan terlihat lebih pucat, mudah lelah, dan nafas menjadi lebih pendek," jelas Bertolt. Kami bertepuk tangan lagi sementara Reiner harus menahan dirinya agar tidak ngamuk dibantu oeh Krista dan Armin.

"Minna, aku mau tidur lagi. Badanku terasa dingin," ujar Sasha.

"Gak apa-apa, Sha. Itu cuma efek obat kemo-nya aja kok," jelasku.

"AC-nya juga udah dimatiin," lapor Annie.

"Makasih teman-teman, maaf udah ngerepotin kalian. Tapi, nanti kalian dihukum," ucap Sasha khawatir.

"Tenang aja Sha, murid kelas 11-A semuanya diliburkan sampai besok. Kecuali untuk kami. Pak Erwin memberi izin khusus, sampai kau sembuh. Selain itu, ada robot khusus yang menampilkan wajah Eren. Eren memegang kendali robot tersebut, agar kita semua bisa belajar disini. Selain itu, kami juga udah bawa baju ganti," jelas Mikasa panjang lebar.

"Ma-Makasih banyak minna. Aku gak tahu harus berterima kasih dengan cara apa…" ucap Sasha terharu.

"Sha, jangan nangis. Kata dokter, kamu harus banyak istirahat," ucapku.

"Tapi Con, apa hubungannya nangis sama istirahat?" tanyanya.

"Kau kan cepat lelah, menangis hanya akan menguras energimu," jawabku. Ia mengangguk dan mengangkat selimutnya.

_Sasha's POV_

Aku sungguh beruntung, punya teman-teman seperti kalian.

Sungguh beruntung bisa menyukai Connie.

Sungguh beruntung akan segala hal.

Tunggu aku, semua. Tunggu aku sembuh dan kita bisa bermain-main lagi.

_Normal POV_

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak hari pertama kemoterapi Sasha. Akhirnya, inilah yang terakhir. Namun, Sasha dikabarkan tidak sadarkan diri sebelum kemoterapi. Aku dan teman-teman sangat cemas akan hal itu. Begitu pula ayahnya Sasha mencemaskan putrinya.

"_Kami-sama,_ tolong, selamatkanlah Sasha. Aku dan yang lainnya mengharapkan yang terbaik. Semoga Sasha cepat sembuh…" doaku dalam hati.

"Apakah ada Connie Springer?" panggil suster.

"Sa-saya orangnya!" ucapku.

"Masuk," aku segera memakai, yah, kau tahu lah, lalu masuk keruangan kemo.

"Connie…" panggilnya lemah.

"Sasha! Ada apa?" balasku.

"Aku mohon, tepatilah janjiku," pintanya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Bahagialah dengan orang, uhuk, yang kau cintai… tolong tepatilah… Aku tetap mencintai, uhuk, mu…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lemah, sebelum ia kehilangan cahaya matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

"SASHAAAAAAA!" teriakku pilu. Tangis ini tak bisa ditahan lagi. 10 tahun kami bersahabat, apakah akhirnya sesedih ini? Sasha! Sasha! Bangun Sha! Aku… juga… mencintaimu!

Sasha… Kenapa… Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan rahasia akan penyakit ini rapat-rapat. Padahal, aku baru saja dikirimi kentang satu dus dari ibuku.

"Sasha… Sasha…" panggilku lirih. Aku mengusap air mata yang membanjiri pipiku. Saat itu pula, aku sadar bahwa ia telah terbujur kaku. Ia tersenyum. Ia bahagia, disana. Kalaupun ia hidup lagi, aku akan melamarnya sekarang…

_TPU Dauper, 13 Juli 2020_

Aku menyesalkan hal ini. 13 hari lagi adalah ulangtahunnya, tetapi, ia sudah tiada 4 hari yang lalu…

Suasana pemakaman ini, membuatku terisak pelan. Hujan terus turun membasahi bumi. Aku sudah membawa surat-surat yang kukirim dan surat balasan darinya.

Hati ini rasanya pecah. Pecah menjadi 2 bagian. Bagai cermin, jika aku ingin merangkainya kembali, mungkin aku akan tertusuk.

"Sha, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kenapa tidak dari dulu aku mengatakannya, ya? Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu, dan begitulah. Semuanya berakhir pahit begitu saja," ucapku lirih. Aku menatap nisan tersebut dengan tatapan menyesal.

Semuanya sudah pulang. Hanya aku sendiri. Dibawah hujan lebat yang juga mengantar kepergiannya. Kalau pun kalian memiliki kawan yang disukai, ungkapkanlah… sebelum terlambat…

**Tamat / Owari / The End**

**HUE! AUTHOR NULIS APAAN?! KOK ENDINGNYA SEDIH GINI?!**

**Oke, di summary sudah dicatat bahwa fanfic ini untuk challenge #GetWellSoon**

**Maunya sih happy ending, tapi ya gimana, namanya juga plotless (kok plotless lagi?!).**

**Minta reviewnya? Kritik-sarannya?**

**-Aishi Kichianobe—Published 4 Januari 2015-**


End file.
